


Memories Of Betrayal

by Bocadillo



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Very light dub-con, short and very unromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bocadillo/pseuds/Bocadillo
Summary: If he's honest, he likes this the most. There's no time for reconsideration, no falsehood in the desperate way her body clings to him.A take on what Amber and Hei's last night before the disappearance of Heaven's Gate might have looked like.
Relationships: Amber/Hei (Darker Than Black)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Memories Of Betrayal

She startles him from sleep in the early morning hours, appearing in his tent like she just came out of nowhere. He's still choking on his startled gasp, skin slick with sweat from the horror of another nightmare, when she climbs onto the bed to hover over him and guides his hand to her breast.

Every now and then she'll get like this. She'll claim him, accepting no refusal — though to be fair, there never is, not from him, he's conditioned too well to ever decline — and he'll surrender to her touch, to the kisses that border on bites and the hint of nails on his skin when she touches him.

If he's honest, he likes this the most. There's no time for reconsideration, no falsehood in the desperate way her body clings to him.

"Did I die?" he asks, voice rough with sleep and the adrenaline pumping through his veins, hands still shaking where they're gripping her waist tightly, both guiding and hindering the way she grinds against him.

It's too hot and too rough to really be enjoyable, but that's all this war has to offer to them anyway: Heat and violence. It feels like a logical conclusion — to Amber anyway, Hei has long since abandoned the idea that any of this makes sense — that it bleeds into the desperate passion building between them.

She doesn't answer. Never does. Just grapples with the hem of his shorts — he wants to help, really does, but she needs the feeling of having complete control for now — rips at them, until she can get her hands on his cock, fingers wrapped around him only long enough until the warmth of her body replaces them.

Hei fights against the groan building in his throat, not exactly a sound of surprise — he knows what she feels like in his hands, beneath his lips, _inside_ — but it is a little sudden.

Afterward, when she rests on top of him, he'll feel strangely bereft, like she has taken something from him he won't ever get back, though he can't tell what it is exactly. 

It has been months since the first time — when she took that last, worthless semblance of innocence from him — and he keeps coming back for more, they both do.

"Don't go with us tomorrow." she says finally.

"I'm not letting Pai go without me." he retorts automatically.

She huffs a frustrated sigh.

"Pai will be fine."

He doesn't say anything, but she feels the uneasiness in the stiffness of his body beneath her pliant one. If anyone can predict what will happen with any certainty, it's her. She props her head up on one arm, looking at him.

"I'm asking you to trust me, Hei." Her eyes are harsh and calculating, but there aren't many moments where they aren't, so he stares back, unintimidated.

For months she's been planning something, talking to Pai when he's out of earshot. By the looks on their faces, it can't be anything good, but right now isn't any better either.

_'Let's run away together. Just you, me and Pai.'_

The promise still adrift in his mind, he swallows and nods his assent. She kisses him in response, more softly than ever before.

Years later, he will think back to that instance and the cold rage will keep him up at night. It's the moment that changed everything. The moment he let her betray him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!
> 
> English is my second language, so please feel free to correct any mistakes I made.
> 
> I've been in love with Darker Than Black for almost a decade now and Hei and Amber's relationship has always intrigued me so much. Maybe because it was - for once - a pairing that was confirmed in the source material (okay, hinted at, though less subtly so in the original version).
> 
> (For the sake of this story, I'm assuming Pai was able to fuse with Hei despite him not being right next to her. There was no mention of where exactly he was when Heaven's Gate disappeared in the anime, as far as I remember.)


End file.
